Its a HateHate relationship
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: Ichigo was looking forward to the non-dramatic time in his life and then she waltzes in and ruins it. Kagome Higurashi, exchange student and Ichigo's personal guide to hell, with a little torture on the side.
1. It's a hate hate relationship

**Hey guys****,**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Hope you like my latest fan fiction**

* * *

Ichigo stood apart from his family, as they stood waiting at the station for HER to arrive. "Stupid Old man, accepting to have be a home stay family, as if I don't have enough problems, now I have to baby-sit some chick from another part of Japan" Ichigo continued grumbling in this manner as a murderous looking teen pushed past him. "Watch where you're going" he snapped at the girl. She turned her furious gaze on him. "Move" she ordered. Ichigo glared back at her. "No" he said. "Move or I'll kick your ass" she offered. Ichigo looked indignant. "Sure you will" he said sarcastically, eyeing her smaller body and seriously doubting she could take him.

The girl took this as a challenge and she moved into a fighting stance. Ichigo saw this and grinned at the thought of this girl beating him. He saw she was about to attack. She darted forward and aimed a low punch to his stomach. Ichigo was caught of guard, expecting a higher swing to the face. He was unable to move out of the way or block and the blow landed. The air whooshed out of his lungs and he doubled over. The girl backed of and walked away.

"Ichigo, where are you?" yelled his father. "Ichi-nii" said Yuzu (Ichigo's younger sister and Karin's twin) running up to him "Come on, we're going home. You should see Kagome, she's really pretty". She ran off again and Ichigo slowly followed, thinking about the girl who had the nerve to punch him. "I'll get her back for that" he whispered to himself.

A girl with silky, raven black hair was talking animatedly to his family and even Karin looked interested. "This must be the exchange student" Ichigo thought. She turned and saw him, her lovely cerulean eyes instantly narrowed and her beautiful smile changed to a frown. "Kagome, this is my son Ichigo" said Isshin. She didn't say anything and made no move to greet him.

"It's that jerk from before" Kagome thought. Ichigo was thinking the same sort of thing. Through the whole ride to his house and through being told she would be staying with HIM in His room, they never spoke a word to each other. Finally, Ichigo broke the silence "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the futon" he muttered trying to be polite. "Chivalry is outdated" she said dropping her stuff next to the futon and continuing to spread blankets and her own black doona on the futon in question.

She plopped down onto the futon; he walked over and stood above with his hands on his hips. "I just GAVE you the bed, so just take it already" he said getting annoyed. "Well, I'm already settled here, so YOU take the bed" she retorted, anger heating her stare. Ichigo grunted and pushed off the futon. She landed with a 'thump' on the wooden floor. Kagome got up rubbing her behind and muttered "Ow, my ass". Ichigo snickered from his sitting position atop the futon. "That's IT, I put up with one pushy male, I'm not putting up with another so GET OFF MY FUTON BEFORE I PERSONALLY DELIVER YOU TO HELL, TRUSSED UP LIKE A THANKSGIVING TURKEY!" she finished, the air crackling around her. Ichigo swore he saw sparks in the air around her and bouncing off her but since she was human that wasn't possible. "Whatever" he said, lazily getting off the futon. "Thank You" she said annoyed and glaring savagely. "Your welcome" he retorted, also glaring savagely and accenting his words with a mock bow.

"Uhg, God I'm sorry for all I've done but seriously, why do I have to be stuck with that angsty Orangatang over there" she grumbled. "Well, YOU CAME HERE and disrupted MY LIFE. So if you don't like it, why not just go home?" he said defensively. "I didn't ASK to be here" she said looking down "I have a better and happier place to be. With better and happier people than YOU!!!" she said still looking down but on the last part she looked up again and resumed glaring at Ichigo.

He got up and walked into the hallway just as Yuzu shouted "Ichi-nii, Kagome dinner's ready". Kagome beamed and flew down the stairs, faster then Ichigo had ever run. "Wow, where does she work out" Ichigo asked know one, staring at the place he'd last seen Kagome.

He slowly walked down stairs and found everyone seated, per usual. "Kagome, you'll be going to school with Ichigo and share all the same classes as him". She immediately stopped eating. After a minute of silence, she put up a façade of fake cheer and said "That's great, I can't wait" she slowly turned from cheery to threatening with each word but everyone ignored the possible threat that came with her words. Everyone except Ichigo, who was wondering when exactly he'd go insane because of this girl and what the hell she was going to do to him….


	2. chapter2

**Hey peeps, **

**This fan fiction is going to a short one because when I came up with the idea for this I also had another idea that I really want to get down, so I made a deal with myself that I can't begin writing my other fan fiction until I finish one of the ones I'd already started, and so this will probably only be six chapters. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

Kagome's face suddenly changed from furious to haunted and fear flashed in her eyes. Ichigo watched as Kagome's eyes glazed over and she started to sway. "Hello, Kagome…answer me" he said waving a hand in front in front of her face. Her eyes closed and she pitched forwards and Ichigo held her in his arms to stop her sliding to the ground. Her head was on his shoulder and her breath brushed his neck. "Kagome?" Ichigo whispered "Kagome". She remained unresponsive. He looked at her face and found it was peaceful. The only remainder of the haunted look and fear in her eyes was a small crease in her brow, which he gently smoothed away. Ichigo picked her up bridal style and began to walk home.

Halfway there she began to stir. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Hey you're awake" Ichigo said. Kagome looked confused, then fearful, and then angry. "GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" She screeched, as her body glowed a pinkie-purple. A blast of energy hit Ichigo in the chest, knocking him back a couple of paces. He had let go of Kagome and as he fought to regain his balance he wondered why he hadn't heard her hit the ground.

He looked up to see Kagome, standing in midair being gently lowered to the ground as pinkie- purple light spilled from within her. She landed gently and proceeded to brush herself off and the strangely pure power retreated back into Kagome.

"Kagome" Ichigo said, panting slightly "What are you?" She looked startled. She smiled, hesitantly. "I'm a priestess, Ichigo, in fact the last one alive, Substitute Shinigami". "You know?" He asked, shocked. She nodded, saying "Who do you think stole your body or did you think it was just a coincidence". Ichigo still looked stunned. "Ichigo" she said, pulling him out of his stupor "I'm sorry". Ichigo looked confused again. "Wha" he started before the same energy as before blasted him into a lamppost.

"Ahrg, my head and she's still suppressing her power" Ichigo said, getting up and calling out to her, only to find her running away, with amazing speed. "She'll come back, eventually". Ichigo headed for home.

"Ichi-nii, where's Kagome?" Yuzu said as he walked in the door without her new older sister. "Um…she's staying at Orihime's" Ichigo lied. Yuzu seemed to find this an acceptable answer and Ichigo headed for his room. Rukia jumped out of the closet as soon as he shut the door. "Kagome isn't at Orihime's" she stated, waiting for and explanation. Ichigo shrugged. "Where. Is. She?" Rukia bit out. Ichigo shrugged again. "She ran off" he said, sullenly. "Ran off, where?" Rukia asked. He shrugged once again and Rukia decided it was time for a new approach. "WHY, did she run off?" she asked, hoping this one would be answered. Ichigo sighed, and told her all of it, from where she had left him to go find his body. She also decided to kick him every time he stuffed up, in her eyes, which was a lot.

"So, basically, Kagome is a priestess with a hell of a lot of power and who knows shinigami exist" she concluded, proudly. "I don't think she wanted us to know" Ichigo said, looking down.

"Well the last priestess I heard about lived 500 years ago and was the priestess of the Shikon". "You mean that jewelly-thing, you researched". Rukia nodded and looked thoughtful "Though I do remember someone mentioning that the last priestess of the Shikon was a time-traveller, said to come for a shrine in the future and that after she defeated the evil hanyou Naraku, she was till allowed to pass through time to see her friends in the past. But that might not be the case" Rukia finished. Ichigo face fell. He had slowly been getting more and more hopeful that Kagome wasn't just some super bitch with an attitude but some one like him, a special human.

"Trust you to ruin the story" Ichigo grumbled. He earned a black-eye from that. That's when a loud thump was heard from the window. They turned around to find a worried looking blob of red fabric with silver hair, golden eyes and cute dog ears, staring at them. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Inuyasha, now hurry up and get out of that body". "Huh?" Ichigo said, intelligently. "Kagome needs your help, she me to get you, so hurry up" He was almost yelling now. "So it was true" Rukia breathed "Kagome is the priestess of the Shikon". "Yeah, now hurry up. There's some funky dude with blue hair and the number six tattooed on him, attacking her with orders to kill. When I left she was holding her own but I don't know how long that will last". The half-demon was getting fantic. Ichigo nodded. "I'm coming….Kagome".


	3. running off

**Hey peeps, **

**This fan fiction is going to a short one because when I came up with the idea for this I also had another idea that I really want to get down, so I made a deal with myself that I can't begin writing my other fan fiction until I finish one of the ones I'd already started, and so this will probably only be six chapters. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

Kagome's face suddenly changed from furious to haunted and fear flashed in her eyes. Ichigo watched as Kagome's eyes glazed over and she started to sway. "Hello, Kagome…answer me" he said waving a hand in front in front of her face. Her eyes closed and she pitched forwards and Ichigo held her in his arms to stop her sliding to the ground. Her head was on his shoulder and her breath brushed his neck. "Kagome?" Ichigo whispered "Kagome". She remained unresponsive. He looked at her face and found it was peaceful. The only remainder of the haunted look and fear in her eyes was a small crease in her brow, which he gently smoothed away. Ichigo picked her up bridal style and began to walk home.

Halfway there she began to stir. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Hey you're awake" Ichigo said. Kagome looked confused, then fearful, and then angry. "GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" She screeched, as her body glowed a pinkie-purple. A blast of energy hit Ichigo in the chest, knocking him back a couple of paces. He had let go of Kagome and as he fought to regain his balance he wondered why he hadn't heard her hit the ground.

He looked up to see Kagome, standing in midair being gently lowered to the ground as pinkie- purple light spilled from within her. She landed gently and proceeded to brush herself off and the strangely pure power retreated back into Kagome.

"Kagome" Ichigo said, panting slightly "What are you?" She looked startled. She smiled, hesitantly. "I'm a priestess, Ichigo, in fact the last one alive, Substitute Shinigami". "You know?" He asked, shocked. She nodded, saying "Who do you think stole your body or did you think it was just a coincidence". Ichigo still looked stunned. "Ichigo" she said, pulling him out of his stupor "I'm sorry". Ichigo looked confused again. "Wha" he started before the same energy as before blasted him into a lamppost.

"Ahrg, my head and she's still suppressing her power" Ichigo said, getting up and calling out to her, only to find her running away, with amazing speed. "She'll come back, eventually". Ichigo headed for home.

"Ichi-nii, where's Kagome?" Yuzu said as he walked in the door without her new older sister. "Um…she's staying at Orihime's" Ichigo lied. Yuzu seemed to find this an acceptable answer and Ichigo headed for his room. Rukia jumped out of the closet as soon as he shut the door. "Kagome isn't at Orihime's" she stated, waiting for and explanation. Ichigo shrugged. "Where. Is. She?" Rukia bit out. Ichigo shrugged again. "She ran off" he said, sullenly. "Ran off, where?" Rukia asked. He shrugged once again and Rukia decided it was time for a new approach. "WHY, did she run off?" she asked, hoping this one would be answered. Ichigo sighed, and told her all of it, from where she had left him to go find his body. She also decided to kick him every time he stuffed up, in her eyes, which was a lot.

"So, basically, Kagome is a priestess with a hell of a lot of power and who knows shinigami exist" she concluded, proudly. "I don't think she wanted us to know" Ichigo said, looking down.

"Well the last priestess I heard about lived 500 years ago and was the priestess of the Shikon". "You mean that jewelly-thing, you researched". Rukia nodded and looked thoughtful "Though I do remember someone mentioning that the last priestess of the Shikon was a time-traveller, said to come for a shrine in the future and that after she defeated the evil hanyou Naraku, she was till allowed to pass through time to see her friends in the past. But that might not be the case" Rukia finished. Ichigo face fell. He had slowly been getting more and more hopeful that Kagome wasn't just some super bitch with an attitude but some one like him, a special human.

"Trust you to ruin the story" Ichigo grumbled. He earned a black-eye from that. That's when a loud thump was heard from the window. They turned around to find a worried looking blob of red fabric with silver hair, golden eyes and cute dog ears, staring at them. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Inuyasha, now hurry up and get out of that body". "Huh?" Ichigo said, intelligently. "Kagome needs your help, she me to get you, so hurry up" He was almost yelling now. "So it was true" Rukia breathed "Kagome is the priestess of the Shikon". "Yeah, now hurry up. There's some funky dude with blue hair and the number six tattooed on him, attacking her with orders to kill. When I left she was holding her own but I don't know how long that will last". The half-demon was getting fantic. Ichigo nodded. "I'm coming….Kagome".


	4. different light

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR BLEACH**

They were running through the streets of Japan, The half-demon faster than human eyes can see and the two shinigami, invisible to the human eye. What a team to save Kagome (sarcasm in case you didn't notice). "If she's dead when we get there…" Inuyasha threatened once again. "Yeah, Yeah now quit your yappin" Ichigo said.

"So" Rukia said "fill us in on what happened". "Um…well, I came through the well and found Kagome just getting back and she looked like a bus had hit her and then reversed back over her. I patted her on the back and she completely freaked, started screaming at me, something about 'They're coming. Beware of the aqua eyes' but it could have been anything. Then some weird blue dude shows up…" He trailed off. "Oh I know" Ichigo said happily "Its Grimmjow, I bet ya, it's so Grimmjow". Inuyasha shook his head in bewilderment and yelled "DO YOU HONESTLY NOT CARE IF SHE DIES!" Ichigo looked thoughtful while still running. "No" he answered truthfully.

That ended the conversation for most of the trip until Ichigo asked "Hey, red dude, what's that thing to do with the well?" He looked confused, while Inuyasha looked impatient. "For one my name is Inuyasha and the well is what holds the portal to my time". "Oh…What?" Ichigo asked, stupidly. Inuyasha shook his head. They were nearing Kagome's shrine and they could all feel the reitsu going crazy.

A big ball of energy came at them and Inuyasha calmly stated "That would be Kagome". They all reached the top of the stairs and found the ground had lots of blood on it and the area was a wreck and in the middle was an extremely pissed priestess and an extremely agro Espada, not a good match.

Kagome wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, they all could see her getting weaker. But none of them moved for some reason, they were all held to the ground they were standing on, watching in awe as Kagome's anger helped fuel her strength for a little longer.

But using that amount of power was wearing her out and Rukia knew she would not be able to get up if she got hit with enough power. Rukia made a snap decision and pushed Ichigo in front of Kagome. Ichigo saw the defiance burning in Kagome's eyes and also her need to survive. He knew that whatever they had had between them ended now or her life did and he could no let that happen.

For once, this girl wasn't the evil bitch he'd met at the train station; neither was she the nice, kindly girl she'd been with his friends. No this time she was a fighter with as much strength as he, fighting just like him with defiance and determination. And they would finish this together.

"You don't have much strength left" he stated matter-of-factly "So we will finish this now, while you still can". "WE" she said, razing a quizzical brow. "Yes, we" Ichigo said, holding his hand out to her. She smiled at him for the first time. It wasn't her usual evil/triumphant smirk. It was her special, I'm with you smile. She took his hand and they combined their energies together into a single, lethal ball. Grimmjow never saw it coming and sadly for all Grimmjow lovers, he was obliterated into dust.

Kagome collapsed right after and for the second time Ichigo was there to catch her. "WE did it" he whispered and her lips twitched and a smile spread across her face. Rukia wondered over and looked at her new friend. "Aw, she's smiling. She must have liked what you told her". "Or she could be having a good dream" Inuyasha said like it was obvious and Rukia punched him the face. "No it's because of what Ichigo said" she stated, adamantly. Inuyasha grinned and disappeared into the well house. Ichigo carried Kagome back to his house and placed her on his bed.

As he stumbled around his room, he noticed the date on his clock. "She goes home the day after tomorrow" he thought aloud. Sighing he glanced back to his bed and noticed how beaten up Kagome was. "I'll get Orihime to patch her up tomorrow and then I'll try not to be an asshole to her and give her a nice last day, yes that's what I'll do" he said before getting on Kagome's futon and falling asleep.


	5. last day

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR BLEACH

Kagome woke the next morning feeling like she'd been to hell and back. "Uhg, kill me now" she moaned. "If I did that you wouldn't be going home tomorrow" Ichigo said from the doorway. She sat up and looked herself over, finding no trace of her scrape with the Espada. She nodded in approval at Orihime's work. "Tell Orihime, thankyou for me" she said looking up. "Sure…hey, what?" Ichigo said, intelligently. "I asked you to thank Orihime for me" she said slowly. "Why would I need to, you can yourself, can't you?" He asked confused.

She sighed heavily and looked down. "I was thinking of going home a day early" she said, softly. Ichigo looked at her in surprise and then in anger. "No your not, you ARE going to come with me and have a memorable last day and say goodbye to everyone properly. Did you really think I'd let you leave without having at least one nice day. Or did you think you could just pack up and leave whenever you wished". "N-NO" she stuttered "I didn't mean it like…." She tried to explain but was interrupted with a frustrated "Save it" and dragged out the door.

Kagome wasn't talking as they walked to the place they were going to meet everyone. "Stupid, pushy jerk, ordering me around. He should really get a life or a girlfriend" she thought, glaring daggers at the poor subject of her violent thoughts. "Alright, we're here" he said, scratching his head.

He turned to find Kagome glaring at him once again. "Can you stop with the glaring thing; I thought we were over that". "Hn" she said, and walked past him, with her nose in the air. She sat herself on the grass and surveyed the surroundings, finding lots of grass and trees. He guessed that she eventually deduced they were in a park. The others took awhile coming and he knew it was because they were all getting goodbye presents for Kagome.

"Hey" He said, sitting next to her. "Hey, you listening?" he tried again. She wasn't looking at him and simply turned her head to the side. "Argh, look please listen to me" he pleaded. He saw her bite her lip trying not to laugh at the tone he used. "Okay, how about this? Oh great and wonderful Kagome, the most beautiful priestess alive, please may I commit a grave crime by taking up your precious time" He grovelled. This seemed to work and slowly the giggles erupted from her lips.

When her fit had ended she said "Quite good though you need to work on your flattery its not very original and also I'm the ONLY priestess alive so that doesn't count as a compliment" she finished primly. Ichigo nodded, pretending to take notes. "You're sexy, smart and handsome and I thank you for the compliments" he said pretending to write it down on his head. "I did not say that" she said, whacking gently over the back of the head. "No but you were thinking it" he said back, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

The rest of the gang had walked in on this weird and unnatural scene and when Ichigo and Kagome finally noticed they had company everyone calmed down a bit and miraculously pulled out the gear for a picnic. After a lot of eating and chatting and some fighting, someone finally got up the nerve to ask THE question on everyone minds except for those involved aka Ichigo and Kagome. "Didn't you two hate each other before?" Chad asked for everyone's benefit. "Nah" they both answered at the same time. "I mean sure she can be an evil bitch who steals bodies then hides them up trees and then faints on you, runs away when you are carrying her home and blasts you priestess powers but she's still after all that…more like me than I thought". "And sure he's an frustrating asshole with nothing better to do than complain and torment the one-stay student, and fight hollows and catch girls who have visions of Espadas then fall UNCONCIOUS I did not faint and let them blast him with priestess powers while carting them and then come and save them for said Espadas hands and help them kill him and then call his friend to heal them, for which I'm very thankful by the way, and then to have all get together on the last day of her stay to help her have a great day" she finished and sucked in a long breathe. "That is the most I've talked ever" she exclaimed and they all laughed.

That night Ichigo took her to the carnival near the mall. They went on rides and ate heaps of junk and had a hell of a good time but it was getting too late and they headed for home. She collapsed on the futon in his room and looked up at the ceiling. "I had a great time today, I'm glad you made me stay" she said and looked at her bag, which was full of presents and other things besides but mostly presents. "Goodnight Ichigo" she said and snuggled down to sleep.

"Goodnight Kagome" he whispered to the dark.


	6. Goodbye

I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach

Maybe a sequel I don't know whether I will or not after I write the bleach one.

It was silent in the car on the way to the train station. Yuzu and Karin had decided not to come and so it was just Ichigo, Kagome and Isshin. They helped her with her bags and collected her tickets and all the while Kagome and Ichigo did not speak a word. It was like the first day except it wasn't an angry silence, it was a sombre silence.

Truthfully Ichigo didn't want her to go home, which was a miracle because 2-3 days ago he didn't care if she died but now he wanted her stay, badly. He prayed something would hold her up so he could a couple more minutes with her. They made their way to the stairs leading to the platform and stopped. This is where they would say their goodbyes.

"We're here and now seeing as I suck at goodbyes this is going to be so awkward" Kagome thought as she twiddled with her t-shirt. Isshin gave her a giant bear hug and told he would miss her and she was welcome in his home at anytime. Isshin then walked away to give Ichigo and Kagome some privacy. Ichigo just stood their looking awkward and out of place.

"Kagome" came a loud voice and Orihime ran up and hugged her, almost squeezing the life out of her. "You have to come and visit and stay, Okay? I will not take no for an answer" she said determinedly. Kagome nodded smiling and said "Of course I will". Rukia hugged her next and said she was going to miss her a lot, especially because she was great at annoying Ichigo. There was a lot of laughing on that one, except the man himself who went bright red. The guys all shook her hand and had a few words with her.

Know one wanted to see her leave, even the reserved people like Ishida and Chad. Finally it was Ichigo's turn to say goodbye. He had wanted to go for a simple handshake but as soon as she hugged him he hugged back and held her tight saying "What my dad said is true you're welcome anytime, so come visit, I'll really miss you….Kags". She looked at him a little weirdly but didn't say anything about it. "Even if it is an anytime, I'll try and call first" she said laughing. He grinned back.

Then her train was called and she waved and started hurrying down the stairs. But then she turned back and said "You know Ichigo, you're really not that bad" and continued. "Neither are you" he shouted to her. He heard her fading laughter and with that she was out of his life and hopefully out of his world, he didn't want Aizen sending another Espada when there wasn't anyone to protect her.

"You idiot" Rukia said, starring at the spot Kagome was before. "What?" Ichigo said, surprised. "You should've kissed her" she insisted. Ichigo made a face and said that she wouldn't really like such a thing. And Rukia argued back saying it was obvious that they liked each other and now it was too late.

Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets and felt something that shouldn't be there. He pulled it out and found it was KAGOME'S PRESENT. He had forgotten to give it to her when they were saying goodbye. He pulled at the strings holding the small package together and looked at what he'd bought. It was a silver chain with a strung bow on the front and on the clips to keep it together on the back was a quiver of arrows. It just screamed Kagome.

"Great now I have to go give it to her…"


End file.
